Talk:Oona/@comment-5050823-20120701212341
Bubble Guppies: The Mouse Problem! Chapter 1: A Mouse in the House Molly, Goby, Gil, Deema and Oona were staying at a hotel for a vacation with Deema's Mum (who had kindly invited them). Gil was taking a nap on the sofa, Goby was coloring in a picture, and Molly and Oona were reading books when suddenly... Deema: *pointing at a crack between the floorboard and the wall* AHHHHH! It-It's a-a-a a mouse! It's a mouse! Goby looked up from the picture he was coloring in and realized that he had also seen the same mouse earlier. A round fuzzy thing. At first, he had mistaken it for a lollipop that had fallen behind the sofa and collected a pelt of dust fur. Now Goby knew what it really was. Goby: A mouse? Where? *teetering on the arm of the sofa* Deema: ! Gil: *lying on the couch sleepily* What? Deema: Gil, there's a mouse in the house! Gil: Let me sleep. Deema: You're supposed to be my friend! Gil: Not one peep. Deema: Well-run hotels don't have mice everywhere! An invasion of rodents is more that I can bear! Gil: Oh. it's only one and I don't care. Let. Me. Sleep! Deema: A place for everything and everything in its place. That's the way I try to run my house. There's a place for every spoon and a place for every dish. But there simply are no places for a mouse. Gil: A nap for every hour and a dream for every nap. I give each the attention it deserves. You know I don't do windows, and you know I don't do mice. So keep it down, you're getting on my nerves. Deema: There's a mouse in the house! Gil: Let me sleep! Deema: You're supposed to be my friend! Gil: Not one peep. Deema: You need to help. You have got a job to do! Gil: It's not in my contract, read paragraph 2. Deema: Gil, get up! I am warning you! Catch that mouse or you're in trouble deep! Gil: Oh, let. Me. Sleep! Deema: *now swimming back and fourth in a panic* Gil, you need to catch that mouse! I need a mousetrap. No, first I need string. No, wait, I need a cat. I HAVE to get a cat! *just remembered that she got a pet cat at her house that was now unreachable* Wait, I have a cat, sort of. Molly, Oona, Goby, and Gil just stared at her for a moment. Molly: Hey! How about some cheese! Gil: Oh, no thanks. I'm not hungry. Molly: No, I mean that we can use it to lure the mouse into a cage. Deema: Great idea! Goby: Only one problem. We don't have a cage. Everyone looked around for a cage (or something that resembled one) to use. There wasn't one. Everyone sighed sadly. It was time to call a professional. Deema told her mum about the mouse and then she and The Bubble Guppies went down to the front desk. Deema's mum asked the doorman for the service-request book, so she could give their problem to the proper authorities. Doorman: What's the problem? Mrs. Wahler (Deema's mum): We've got a mouse. The doorman's face went pale. He withdrew the book before Deema's mum could write anything, and then spoke very quietly into his walkie-talkie. The manager materialized in seconds. He was explained the situation, and he responded in a whisper. Manager: The building hadn't had any mice in years. Years. But he'd take care of it. In the meantime -he handed Oona a small cage- the five Bubble Guppies could try to find a way to catch it. Manager: Practically passing a hand over everyone's face to complete the Jedi mind trick. They didn't see any mouse.